hot head and a even bigger hot head
by Grace-Fire
Summary: this girl named grace moves into la push. but what happens when she meets a guy named paul? does this change how she acts? im bad at summarys sorry


Moved in

I can't believe my mom made me move to la push, Washington. I can't believe she made us move this far away from home… I used to live in Saint Paul, Minnesota. We moved this far because apparently I hung out with the wrong kind of people… and by people she really only meant one person… Shardae, one of my 2 close friends. It's not like we did anything bad, it's just my mom didn't like her. So now we have moved all the way over here.

So now I was the new girl in town. Lucky me. Ill be the one in people's conversations, wondering all about me and that kind of crap, And to top it all off… I dyed my hair a week before my mom told me we were moving… far away… to a place where ill stand out with my now auburn hair. To bad when they meet me ill act differently then what they'll expect me to act like. Im a hot-headed teen and very sarcastic. So I may or may not snap on them. There fault.

We had just moved in late last night. We drove all the way here, now that was insane. So the whole reason why I wont blend in here is because of one reason and that was because of the fact that it was an Indian reservation. So you can pretty much picture me in public around them.

Since we had just moved in we have been packing the whole time that we've been here. So by now were only half way done. My mom barely gave me a break… five to ten minutes is not enough time, since its only me and my mom there is a lot of work to do.

Right now I got away from her. I am now inside my room unpacking and designing my room, which also means as much breaks as I want… as long as I make my room look convincing. I made my bed, put all my clothes away in my drawers and closet… and now I'm just putting my other junk around my room. I finally got to where my laptop was and put it on my green and black desk I got to paint when I first got it 2 months ago. I plugged it in and turned it on. Right as I was about to sit down and read my emails my mom knocked on my door. I turned around and bent over my box and grabbed out some books and started to put them on the shelf.

"Come on in mom…" I said as I sighed to myself as she walked in and sat on my bed. I looked at the my door which was wide open now. I walked over and shut it.

"See doesn't you room look nice. I see you put your green plaid bed set out… it matched with the rest of the room…" she said gazing around the room amazed.

"Yeah…. I guess it looks nice… but who knows how long I can keep it clean." I said knowing how messy and clumsy I can be.

" Yeah, but maybe you'll lose that trait now that your away from that one girl." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes. We _shared_ that trait I didn't get it from her.

"Yeah yeah… what are getting mom? I should finish up my room since your not going to give me that long of a break when I'm done." I said going back to my books in the box… I wasn't really going to do that, I was simply just go on the computer and email my friends back in Minnesota.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Maybe we can take a longer break… and maybe go to the grocery store? Were out of some ingrediants and- " She started to say

"YES! LETS GO! I _need_ to get out of this house…." I said pulling her off my bed and practically running down the stairs. I put on my green converse and my dark green sweater and waited at the door for my mom to hurry her but up so I didn't have to stay in this place. I almost forgot about the people I didn't want to talk to out there about being the new girl but then pushed it aside. I needed to get out of the house or I would go insane.

"Um… Grace… are you aware your still In your pajama pants?" my mom said ready to go. She looked like she was about to start laughing. I rolled my eyes and kicked off my converse.

"ill be downstairs in 5 minutes…" I said slowly going up the stairs. I wasn't about to wasn't more energy then I did running down the stairs. I went straight to my closet and grabbed my light blue jeans that had tears on the side of them. I quickly changed out of my almost neon green pajama pants and into my jeans… I looked at my shirt black tank top. Don't need to change it. Then I slowly walked downstairs and into my converse.

"This better mom?" I said rolling my eyes and walked out the door and went in the passenger seat. She followed and went in the drivers seat.

"Well I wouldn't have minded you in your pajama pants. You roll your eyes way to much, you know that right?" she said. I just nodded and looked out the window as she drove to the store. She started to say something but I only half heard it… something about boys liking something… I'm guessing my outfit. I had to hold back me rolling my eyes again. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get out of the house… to late now.

When we finally got to the store, we separated. She went and left to go get the grocery's and I went straight to the magazine's and books isle. I grabbed a random magazine and started to read it. It was pretty boring until I got to one of the articles that got my attention. It was about Minnesota's cold weather. I chuckled to myself. I got interested in it and forgot I was in a store… with people around me.

Then all of a sudden I heard a guy laugh down the isle. I jumped and almost dropped the magazine. I looked up from the article and saw two tall guys going down the isle I was in. I sighed and went back to my article. I was almost done with it…

"Hey." A almost deep but not to deep voice said. The voice was almost the perfect tone… I ignored them and kept reading.

"Oh Paul, doesn't seem like she wants to talk to you." Another voice said. Then I realized they were talking to me. They were on the left of my looking straight at me. I finished the last sentence in the article and put it back on the shelf. I then looked at them… taller then it seemed like before.

"Huh? Why the hell are you talking to me?" I said in a almost annoyed voice. So it starts… people noticing the so called _new girl._

"Woah. We just wanted to say hi and welcome the new girl in town." The one who talked last said.

"Who said I'm the new girl?" I practically hissed at them.

"No one said it… but your might just give you away." the other one who's name was Paul. According to the other one.

"Dude, she acts just like you Paul! Your both hot headed!" he said chuckling

Paul and I both glared at him.

"I am not hot headed!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and glared. He started to shake….

"I'm nothing like her."

"I'm nothing like him." We both said at the same time… again.

"Stop copying me!" we both said once again in the same tone, same time. We both growled. The other one now looked serious and put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Paul…. You really need to calm down." He said looking concerned. Now that confused me. How is anger going to do anything bad. Then Paul took a deep breath and calmed down quickly.

"So great! Now that your calmed down… you can leave me in peace and leave." I said in an almost cheery voice.

"Um….. We will if you tell us your name?" Paul said

"Grace…. And how about you?" I said with a little tone of happiness hidden in it. I was glad my name didn't go around with the news of the new girl.

"Well I'm Jared and this is Paul, but you probably already knew that for how many times I have said it." He said with a chuckle. Then he held out his hand for me to shake it. I stared at it for about 5 seconds then gave in and shook his hand but then took it away fast. Surprised at how hot his hand was.

"Holy…shit… your hand is hot as hell…" I said shocked. He then put his hand quickly to his side and looked away.

"Yeah… sorry… I'm naturally this warm…" he said and before I could say anything my mom appeared at the end of the isle.

"Grraaccee" my mom called. I sighed and looked at her and nodded as to say ill be right there.

"ugh… I gotta go… she might leave me here if I take to long." I said pushing them out of the way and walking toward my mom. Paul was just as hot skinned as Jared was… I heard Jared say something to Paul and Paul just growled.

When we got into the car I crossed my arms and slumped down in my seat. Great…. I gave them my name for nothing. I guess it was a bad idea to leave the house. Better now than later I guess…

"See look you already made some cute guy friends!" my mom said breaking my train of thought.

"MOM!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"What I'm just saying…" she said shrugging.

"They are not my friends… one of them is cocky and hot headed…" I said thinking of Paul.

"Hot headed eh? Hm sounds like someone I know…" She said hinting that its me.

"Yeah but I'm not cocky and annoying like him." I said

"Yeah… sure sure… so… what are their names?" she asked smiling.

"Paul and Jared." I said back quickly… big mistake.

"ooh… so which one is the hot head?" she asked once again another question.

"Paul…. And what's with all these questions?!?!" I said confused… my mom was thinking something….odd…

"no reason… just wanted to know." She said all innocent. She was up to something…

Then it was quiet then rest of the way home. I was trying to put together the pieces my mom had said. I couldn't find anything. When we got home we went to our rooms and started to unpack once again. I went straight to my computer.


End file.
